


Coming home

by Wescottwomen



Category: Bandom, Framia - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/pseuds/Wescottwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's been on tour so long and comes home and all he wants is to make love to his wife smut happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing smut so please let me know what you think and leave kudos if you like it or tell me what you don't like

It had been a long tour and Frank was glad it was over he was looking forward to time with his wife. The thought of her made him smile and he had so many things he wanted to do with her and to her. He knew it was going to be late when he got home but he couldn't stop his pulse from speeding up the closer they got. Before he knew it they where stopped in front of his house and he was getting his bags wand walking in the door the house was quit and dark so he sat his bags down hung up his jacket and toed off his shoes. He made his way to the laundry room to take off his cloths because he was sick of the smell of them. Next he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower no way was he climbing in bed smelling like the bus. As he stood under the water and let it pour down his back as he washed he felt his tight muscles begin to relax he also felt his cock getting harder by the moment just thinking of what waited for him down the hall. He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower dried off and brushed his teeth before he left the bathroom and headed down the hall to their room. At the door he had to stop and just take in the sight before him, Jamia lay hair spilled across her pillow mouth slightly open asleep in one of his big shirts from when he was in Leathermouth and the tiniest silk panties he had ever seen. It made his dick so hard and heavy with need that it hurt. He wanted to bury it deep and hard so she would feel it for days and know like he did what they where missing! But he also wanted his mouth on her and his face between her legs just to smell her and taste what he had been missing since he left. Carefully he climbed in bed next to her leaned in and nuzzled her neck right behind her ear as his hand stroked her hip and tummy. She felt so soft and warm, everything he wanted at that moment. He started kissing down her neck as his hand slid up to caress her nice full breast taking the shirt with it and she let out a soft sigh moving toward him subconsciously still in her dream. He traced kisses to the swell of he breast as he started to swerl his calloused thumb offer her nipple before taking it into his mouth to gently suck while his hand moved to touch it's twin that fit so well in his palm. Noting that her breathing had picked up he started moving his hand down over the soft swell of her tummy to the top of her panties where he just lightly rubbed the soft skin there as he swirled and flicked his tongue over her nipple before gently biting it. He wondered how long it would take her to realize that it wasn't a dream that she was having and from the little whimpers and her breathing she was enjoying it. He had to smile as he continued to play her with the same skill he used on his guitars bringing sweet sounds from her lips. Slowly he slid his fingers into her panties feeling the soft curls as he caressed and stroked closer to his goal all the while teasing her nipples. As his fingers reached the top of her mount and he felt the hot damp there. He knew he couldn't wait any longer especially with her hips gently rocking against his fingers. So he started sliding down her body his slightly long hair brushing her skin as he went. As he got closer he could smell her sweetness and feel her heat on his face. He continued to stroke and play with her breast as he traced the damp through her panties with his nose till he reached the top and used his teeth and the other hand to pull them down. As soon as the Barrier was gone he Inhaled her scent and just looked at how wet and hot she had gotten just for him. He needed to taste now so he stuck his tongue out and lapped at her heat causing her to moan and that was it. It was all he could stand his need overwhelmed him and he dragged his tongue through her wetness up to her clit and flicked his tongue around and over it just loving the feel and the smell before sliding it back down till he reached her opening where he pressed in just a little before going back up where he needed to be. As he reached her clit he felt her hand in his hair gripping it tightly. As she called his name he could here the need in her and it drove him on now he could do what he really wanted and so he sucked her clit hard before dragging his teeth over it and then tracing back down to thrust his tongue into her tight heat as his fingers pinched and played with her nipples. "Please I need your fingers now she cried!" He pulled away long enough to ask "what do you want baby?" "Please Frank fuck me with your fingers, your tongue, your cock please! Please! Please!" Frank smirked before he shoved his fingers inside and went back up to her clit lapping and sucking as she moaned and cried out. She was so close he could feel her tightening around his fingers as they moved in and out her, hands tangling in his hair. As she got tighter he bit down on her clit and shoved his fingers in hard but as she reached the edge and she ground her clit against his tongue moaning in desperation he pulled his fingers out and moved his mouth away from her. She opened her mouth to protest when he shoved his tongue between her lips and kissed her with such need it took her breath. She could taste herself on him and it drove her to frenzy so he grabbed her thighs and drove his cock home and started pounding into her so hard the bed was banging the wall but they didn't care this was something they needed and had missed. "Fuck baby you feel so good, so tight, I wanna stay in you forever!" Frank moaned against her nick and it went straight through her and she was gone lost in the bliss of her orgasm. This was to much as Frank followed her over he kissed her as he kept moving inside her riding out his orgasm. "God I've missed you Frank so so much." Jamia said as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. Frank just stayed where he was kissing and caressing this woman who was his world rubbing his pelvis against her clit slowly working them both until his cock got hard again and she was dripping but this time he made love to his wife with slow powerful moves as she met him thrust for thrust. Holding her face kissing lazily touching all the places that he had missed for so long they kept moving chasing this amazing feeling that they couldn't get enough of and as the emotion go to intense he saw the tears slip from her eyes. "Shit Mia?" He said freezing worried that he had hurt her and she wasn't feeling what he was "are you ok!" Jamia smiled as tears still slid down her face "don't stop please I'm fine I need you please don't stop!" Once he heard this he started moving again panting and shaking as they climbed higher and higher so much feeling going through them he pressed his forehead to hers and just starred into her eyes until they both fell over the edge. As he pulled out he wrapped his arms around her and held her stroking her hair and back until she stopped crying. Once they had calmed down he got a washcloth and cleaned them both up before climbing back in next to her to wrap his arms around her and both falling asleep. The last thought in their heads was that they hadn't used a condom but that's a story for another time.


End file.
